


Sleepless Night

by Hibari1_san



Series: SASO 2017 : Bonus Round 6 [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Guilt, M/M, Post-Winter Cup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: Remix of an original fic on DWI think of it as a sequel of the original work.Basically Midorima is going out with Takao but still has feelings for Akashi and can't forget about him :/





	Sleepless Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(Prompt:) B-Team by Marianas Trench](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/317811) by kiyala. 



> "I hope you'll like it >< It's supposed to take place after your fill and it's from Midorima's POV"

Midorima couldn’t sleep. After tossing around on his bed for a solid hour, he came to this painful conclusion. He rose from his bed, knowing that in his restless state, lying down wouldn’t help. He put on his glasses, went to the other side of his room and sat down at the piano. Playing had always helped him think and calm down but the root of his problems was tightly linked to his musical world and he decided against the idea. He closed his eyes, tired, but his mind kept on running in circles.  
  
Akashi. Akashi. Akashi..  
  
He sighed out his exasperation and in the same breath whispered “Akashi” out loud for the first time, breaking the silence of the room. It wasn’t like anyone could have heard him considering the late hour, the distance between his relatives’ rooms and the lowest soft voice in which he had spoken but his eyes still shot open and he scanned his surroundings quickly, looking for witnesses. As expected, no one was there, though it did nothing to appease the growing guilt in him. Just hours prior, he had left Takao.  **His boyfriend**. And here he was, head full of another man.   
  
Midorima wished that it was a rare occurrence. Unfortunately, he’d be lying if he said that. To be honest, the moments clear of any trace of Akashi were the rare ones. It mostly happened when he was engrossed in a book or spending some quality time with his little sister. Otherwise, either his mind would wander to the redhead boy or else the situation or action would remind him of the Rakuzan Captain. He sighed and started contemplating stepping outside to clear his mind when he heard his phone buzz and he turned his head in time to see it move slightly on his desk, and lightly illuminate itself. Intrigued, he went to it and read the sender of the mail written in plain view.  
  
_Akashi Seijûrô_  
  
His heart started racing, making him sweat in a matter of seconds and his hands were shaking when they opened the message.  
  
_“Midorima,_  
  
_I apologize for contacting you so late but I just left a business dinner and was made aware that the Japan Philharmonic Orchestra will perform next month while I’ll be staying in Tôkyô. Would you consider going with me ? If so, I’ll make the proper arrangements. I’d understand if for whatever reason you’d prefer declining the invitation._  
  
_I’ll be waiting for your answer._  
  
_Good night,_  
 _Akashi Seijûrô.”_

  
The green-haired boy’s fingers ghosted over the screen of his flip phone and he caught himself just as he was about to tenderly caress the name displayed. He hastily shut it before he did something stupid, something he’d regret.  
  
Like agreeing to go.  
  
But he wanted to. So desperately that it took all of his composure and the manners deeply ingrained in him to stop himself from replying. Not now at least, not this late in the night when he was at his wit’s end, about ready to willingly throw caution to the wind and send an eager positive response. Only the tortured look on Takao’s face popping in his mind gave him the strength to put his phone back on his desk. He quickly put on his wardrobe and slid the glass window-door to the backyard, getting outside to get some fresh hair since he was starting to suffocate in his own bedroom. He sit on the rock a bit on the side of his door. He had to deal with the matter carefully.  
  
He didn’t get much sleep that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
